Damien Omega
Personality Damien is a very calm and quiet arrancar. He doesn't really like other arrancars, humans or shinigami's presence. He likes to have time to himself to read, listen to music, and to contemplate the meaning of the universe. Pet Peeves ''' Bugs, the sun and commitment. Can't stand losing but doesn't show frustration outloud. Appearance '''Skin tone: Mullato Hair: '''Dark blue, down to his chest '''Eyes: Red Hollow hole: Center of his chest between his pecs Hollow mask: Wolf ears that connect on the back his head under his hair. Tattoo Location: '''On his chest right under his hollow hole '''Clothes: He now wears three different outfits. The formal Espada Attire and the two outfits he is wearing to the picture on the side. Backstory When he was human he was a samurai, a rogue samurai. The only thing he cared about were his comrades and he thought his comrades felt the same way. But when the governments forces came looking for him and his comrades, his comrades gave away his whereabouts to ensure their own safety. The governments samurai had him surrounded so he gave up and was put into a work camp for 10 years. When he was finally released he started up my own business, he would teach the ways of the samurai to Fuedal Lords kids, for fun. He always thought about how his comrades betrayed him and all he could think about was vengence. Slowly his vengeance began to consume him until he decided to hunt them all down. One by by he killed comrade after comrade until he was down to his closest comrade. He came into my comrades village and he was waiting for Damien. Damien challenged him to a duel to the death, and he accepted. Damien fought ferociously and did not quit, he finally got the upper hand and knocked his sword away. Before he could deal the finishing blow, the governments samurai came and surrounded him. His final comrade knew he was coming for him and alerted the government of his intentions. With a smile and blood coming from his mouth he began to laugh uncontrollably. Damien kneeled over him and continued to punch him in his face while he laughed. Damien punched and punched looking him dead in the eyes, releasing all his rage towards him. He had taken my whole life from Damien, he couldn't ever get married or raise a family of his own. Damien finally finished him off with his blade and the samurai closed in on Damien. Damien tried to take as many with me as he could but in the end it was useless and he died. Because of that he roams Las Noches alone looking down on those who have concern for their comrades. He wanders Las Noches humming a tune from his past while he is clinging onto his past. He commonly says "Comrades get you killed" and "Do you have any comrades." After coming to Las Noches he was originally reluctant to become a fraccion but eventually became a fraccion under Alvaro. After many battles he eventually became an Espada where he still struggles with trying to trust people and learning what it truly means to have comrades. Powers/Abilities Zanpakuto His zanpakuto used to be a regular katana but he had a zanpakuto reforged in his secret floor. His zanpakuto is now a very long katana with a red hilt. Like the picture to the side. His zanpakuto is named Luna. Before coming to Las Noches Luna was Damien's only friend. He would talk to her when he felt lonely and alone inside his cave. Luna originally told him not to come to Las Noches but Damien didn't listen to her. When he first arrived in Las Noches Damien still talked to Luna from time to time but since Damien had become an Espada he hasn't interacted with her. After reforging his zanpakuto Luna has stayed to the same and awaits Damien to interact with her once more. Damien believes that he gets his power from the moon so when he sees the moon he fights a bit more fiercely. Abilities Eterno Amante This ability allows Damien to cover his body with blue and yellow flames of the phoenix. These flames are holy flames which stands for purifying. He can even replace certain parts of his body with a phoenix' body part made of flames. His legs could be covered with blue and yellow flames. His arms can be replaced with either phoenix wings covered in flames with his hands sticking out. His arms can also just be covered with flames. He can also create the flames on his body but the flames can't completely cover his whole body at once. Damien can also make a fire circle around him with his flames to keep enemies at a distance. If someone touches the flames there is an outward explosion of flames towards his opponent. He can use this ability defensively to reduce the amount of damage done by an attack. It has a 3 turn cooldown. This ability also allows Damien to create a full phoenix around him and shoot off phoenix's made of blue and gold flames. When Damien claps his hands together and a phoenix made out of blue and golden flames shoots out towards his enemy at amazing speed. The fire of the phoenix can spead like his lado oscuro. When he claps his hands together the phoenix immediately appears and it shoots towards his opponent whenever Damien chooses for it to. Damien can also be absorbed into a phoenix and charge towards his opponent inside the phoenix. When Damien goes into the phoenix he completely hidden inside the phoenix. Resurreccion ' ' His ears grow longer, fangs protrude from his mouth, blades protrude from his forearms (like on batmans batsuit), his blade is absorbed into his body and causes his fingers to transform into small knives, except for his index finger on his left hand which stays the same. Two holes open on the bottom of Damien's left and right wrist. His former attack lunar blade is now built into Damien's resurreccion. He can retract and extend the 3ft blades at will. His eyes turn yellow. His body becomes covered in black armor (like a hollow mask), shows his hollow hole, and his appearance becomes like that of a werewolf (instead of fur he has his hollow armor). Manipulación de Luz He can manipulate light energy. He can make weapons (swords, shields, maces, axes, bows, arrows, lances) out of light(like Kizaru from One Piece) and can emit a large light around his body to soften the blows of his enemies this part of his ability has a 3 turn cooldown. Orbital Rainbow Phoenix Damien creates a blue and golden flamed phoenix and shoots up into the sky. As he falls back to the ground he creates another phoenix but this phoenix is made out of rainbow flames. As Damien gets inside the phoenix it charges downward twice as fast as his regular phoenix. It spins in a circle as it charges down and when it gets close to the ground it's wings begin to flap. When the Phoenix hits the ground it makes a huge explosion of fire. The impact of the hit causes things around him on the ground to lift up in the air before they are slammed back down. This move can only be used thrice. The 3rd time the attack is moved Damien is exhausted of all his energy.. Locked Abilities: Manos de Oro Damien can create light energy on his hands, that stay activated for 3 turns, if the light touches his opponent it is like they are hit by a cero. Ashes to ashes Once per fight if Damien takes fatal damage or is killed he immediately turns into ashes. He reappears above the ashes in the sky using his Eterno Amante ability unscathed due to the rebirthing powers of the phoenix. Former Abilities: El lado oscuro He can shoot fire blasts out of his right index finger. Once the fire is caught on something (i.e. clothes) it will cling to it and slowly destroy it. If it hits opponents skin it burns the skin then dies out. Anillo de fuego His sword makes perimeter of fire, that can be penetrated by water, that encloses him and his opponent inside the fire circle. Fighting Style Damien likes to use his speed in battle. After discovering his Lunar Blade ability Damien uses gymnastic type moves in his resurreccion adding to his already speedy fighting style. Sonido: Damien's sonido changed once he became an Espada. When he sonidos a bright glowing golden light appears where he sonidos from then disappears within itself. The sonido is quiet and when he reappears he doesn't have the light around him. Cero When Damien shoots a cero a golden circle with a star on the inside appears on the tip of his finger and a small golden beam of light with hints of blue flames shoots out of the middle of the star. Stats ___Marco_the_Phoenix____by_wyv1.jpg|Damien's Eterno Amante Marco.full.989093.jpg|Damien's Eterno Amante marco_the_phoenix_by_donaco-d6tk6xx.jpg|Damien's Eterno Amante marco_the_phoenix_by_supario-d5g8bz8.png|Damien's Eterno Amante Blue_Phoenix_by_TheGreatandMightyOz.jpg|The Phoenix that Damien shoots at his opponent and is able to completely hide inside of. K4.jpg|His Eterno Amante Ring. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada